


Shades of Draenor: Oasis

by Cazadora, Shaliara



Series: A path of sun and bones [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Death Knight, Draenor, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Past Character Death, Priest, Warcraft Lore, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazadora/pseuds/Cazadora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara
Summary: The garrison resonates with the activity of a beehive, full of people.Some don't return, some stay longer.And some make a difference.(Set approximately 6 months and a half into the Draenor Campaign)
Relationships: Female Blood Elf | Elves/Male Blood Elf | Elves (Warcraft), Female Undead & Male Undead (Warcraft), Junre/Kalethis Moonspear, Junre/Nyquist Duskfeather (past), Male Blood Elf | Elves/Male Blood Elf | Elves (Warcraft)
Series: A path of sun and bones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542976
Kudos: 5





	Shades of Draenor: Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Laireshi! (Thank you <3)

The secondary barracks building wasn't far from done when Derek fell from the roof.

"For being a stealthy and dexterous rogue, you are a bit clumsy," Junre observed while supporting the limping undead on his way to the infirmary. At least neither of them were wearing full armor or it would have been way more difficult. Derek had just sprained his ankle, probably, but he complained and excused himself like he was dying. Again.

"It's the fucking snow! I was born in South Westfall. Moonbrook. Do you know how many times it snowed there?" Derek shook his head, strands of his slick blond hair falling on his eyes. He was actually trying to keep his dignity but it didn't go well. Junre didn't answer so Derek continued with his lesson of geography.

"Not once! Ha! Because we were near Stranglethorn Valley and there's a fucking jungle there..." he rambled on.

Junre had seen Viviane supervising just when Derek had fallen. Coincidence, Derek would say, of course.

"... And there is also this fucking cold and humidity!" Derek was still complaining.

"I know you don't mind cold that much," Junre interrupted him. As an undead Derek could feel the cold but he wouldn't get really bothered by it. Death Knights were used to it in the same way.

Sometimes, though…

"Aw… Right. I forgot you are… you. Too."

Junre chuckled without humor.

"What kind of nonsense is that sentence?"

The infirmary building was one of the most sturdy constructions in the Garrison. Made from timber wood, much like everything else, it stood plain and basic.

Much like every other orc construction around as well.

Between that and Derek talking about his birthplace Junre thought of the reds and golds of Silvermoon and its beautiful buildings. It had been a while since…

_ … his dark raven hair, between the red and gold of the sheets, and he roused, powerful, beautiful… _

Junre stopped thinking, his mood ruined. Not like it had been better than any other day, anyway.

They were already inside and Derek was signaling one of the empty makeshift beds, disengaged from Junre and let himself fall into it, dramatically.

"Could you look for a healer? Preferably a pretty one."

Junre sighed and looked around for Salashia. He knew one of the reasons Derek didn't mind going to the infirmary was the undead priest. Not many beds were occupied and the soldiers resting didn't look in a bad shape, which was a good thing. He knew this situation wouldn't last though. The first assault at Highmaul approached and he knew some of the best healers in the campaign had already been called to enlist.

He noticed the golden hair first because it made him think of the sun. He had dreamt about it, last time, and he had disregarded it as a feverish mirage. But now looking at Kalethis again evoked the same feeling, the same image in his mind.

He wore a similar tunic to the first time they'd met at Stonefang, white with gold and red tones, and was assisted by a blonde elf woman wearing a similar robe that Junre hadn't seen before. She had a basin full of water in her hands while he was cleaning a troll's back with a cloth. The troll—Mogkawi, Junre recalled—was in one of the beds, wincing in considerable pain, his back full of bloody lashes. A worg, probably.

He didn't want to interrupt so he observed from distance how Kalethis used quick and efficient moves, carefully done so as not to bother or hurt Mogkawi. Once the blood was removed, Junre heard him mutter something and he put his hands on the wounds. Golden light emerged from them. Blinding, beautiful, calm, it fit with the priest's aura.

Mogkawi had already closed his eyes and he looked like he was sleeping. Kalethis finished his chanting and the chamber lost the golden tones.

Watching Kalethis work had something that made him feel at peace, even—

Derek's agonizing groan made him fell out of the trance.

"Junreee! Did you find someone who can heal me?!"

It also made Kalethis lift his head up from his work.

"Who—? Oh, it's you," he said and smiled warmly when he recognized Junre. "I'm sorry I didn't see you. How have you been doing?"

Kalethis got up from the bed and the woman took the relief and started to bandage Mogkawi's back, carefully.

Junre smiled.

"I didn't mean to bother you," he signaled the bed where Derek was in, squinting at Kalethis. "He can wait."

He heard Derek scoff, offended. Kalethis looked at him, then back at Junre and chuckled.

"It's fine, Leena can take it from here." He motioned to the elf woman who nodded and smiled. "I don't need to be in any other place, at last."

Junre sat in another empty bed while Kalethis examined Derek's ankle. It looked swollen.

"It's just sprained," he determined. He then closed his eyes and put his hands on it.

Junre felt a familiar—and ominous—sensation: Kalethis was channeling shadows.

"There you go, it should be fine by the morning." Kalethis got up and Derek squinted at him.

"Is that all?" asked the rogue. He sat down in the bed and put his feet on the ground with distrust. He got up cautiously not moving his ankle and looked around. "Wouldn't I need… I don't know… Maybe her care?"

Derek pointed to Salashia, who happened to enter the infirmary just in that moment. Junre thought he saw her mutter, _"Seriously?"_

"Eh, no." Kalethis was about to say something else but Junre pointed at the ground beneath Derek's feet. A red area formed and Derek quickly moved out of it with an impressive jump… landing on both his feet.

"Oh, look. The priest healed even your reflexes," Junre gasped mockingly, and then turned serious again. He dismissed the area with a motion of his hand. "Go out, you're fine."

"But—"

Junre glared at him and Derek made a face. He went out mumbling something but paused to smile and salute Salashia. She gave him an odd look as if she didn't know what to think about him.

Junre turned to Kalethis who had a slight smile on his lips.

"Don't mind him. Sometimes Derek is a pain but he is efficient and a good person. Very deep down."

Kalethis smiled wider.

"I have had to meddle with people like him," he said. "So… How are you doing? Is your group fine? I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help your priest, though…" he added with a sad look.

Junre smiled sadly.

"Klia… You couldn't do anything for her, it was too late. It's not your fault."

_It's mine_, he thought. He heard the imaginary voice of Magkorak telling him to stop going that way. And he did so.

"But all of us are fine, thanks to you," Junre continued. "I just wanted to say that in fact. We didn't get the chance and…"

"Oh, yes!" Kalethis sounded as if he remembered something worrying. "I'm sorry we couldn't talk more. We had to leave early the next morning and I didn't want to wake you up, you all needed resting. Did Magkorak tell you?"

"Yes, do not worry." Junre found it funny that the priest thought leaving early was a big issue. Duty was duty. "So, did you get a call to arms as well?"

"Yeah, we were in a scouting patrol at Shadowmoon when we got called back. I suppose my abilities would get more useful here given the Highmaul assault is about to begin. We just arrived this morning." Kalethis paused. "How about you?"

"We have been here for a couple of weeks, mostly helping construct buildings, doing scouting patrols and training new soldiers." Junre motioned outside.

"I… have been in the infirmary since we got here. My services were required. I only know Leena and she has been busy organizing too. She is a good girl, very efficient." Kalethis looked at Lenna who was going through some papers and smiled. Junre thought his smile looked proud but also kind of sad.

Kalethis turned back at Junre. "Would you mind showing me around?"

Junre nodded.

"Sure."

The sun was getting lower in the sky when they finished the tour and the temperature was getting lower. Junre didn't mind but Kalethis was showing signs of discomfort.

"You didn't take a cloak," Junre observed, frowning. "I didn't think… I'm sorry. Let's get to the town hall. You can get warm there."

"Yeah, it's fine. I can go by myself now." Kalethis smiled. "I have hold you long enough and you may have another place to be…" He paused.

Junre negated with his head.

"I don't. I only had to train with Derek and I'm sure he wouldn't show up anyway."

"Oh," Kalethis chuckled. "So, did you come to Draenor alone?"

Junre felt the cold now. Harsh, fast, like a grip.

"Yes."

Either he had taken some time to answer or maybe Kalethis noticed the strain in his voice, because he hesitated.

"I'm… I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to pry on and be nosy. I just, I remembered you were with someone, and didn't think—"

"It's fine," Junre cut in with a control he did not have trying not to sound rude. He then noticed Kalethis was shivering and found his escape. He changed the subject, spoke softly. "You're freezing, let's go to the town hall."

The town hall was the biggest building in the Garrison. Given the sun was almost down it began to have more activity around as tables for dinner were being set up. You could feel the heat almost before entering as a big fire illuminated the inside, in the center of the salon. Junre led Kalethis there, where the priest sat on an empty bench near and held his hands near the flames. Junre told him to wait and get warm while he went for food and drink.

They sat and had dinner and by then Kalethis had changed the subject and started to talk about Shadowmoon. Junre hadn't been there so he had a few questions that Kalethis gladly answered. The other elf spoke of wonderful places in the valley and that picked his curiosity.

They stood there for a while after dinner. The common room was boiling with activity, much like every night. Junre didn't like it at this hour and several times he went for dinner on the last turns… except when Magkorak or Derek pulled him there in the busier times. But now, immersed in an amiable conversation with the priest he found he didn't even mind. It felt like fresh air.

The night was advanced when they got out of the town hall.

"Thanks for showing me around. And for dinner." Kalethis turned to Junre and smiled. "And for the company."

A ray of light. Junre thought about his dream again and he smiled too.

"It was my pleasure," he said. "Do you know where you have your assigned place?"

"I will come back to the infirmary, yes. My services were needed once I arrived so I hadn't had time until you got there. But Leena took care of that and told me. Apparently we take turns sleeping either there or in the barracks."

Junre nodded. He now noticed Kalethis looked tired on top of being, once again, cold. The night was freezing.

"I'm not gonna keep you longer. No offense, but you look like you need to sleep. Under several blankets," he said. "Don't forget a cloak tomorrow."

"I guess that means you will be around tomorrow?" Kalethis asked.

Junre found himself smiling.

"Indeed," he stated. "I usually am near the training grounds or maybe helping with the construction. I don't get scouting duty until next week. Maybe to Nagrand, even."

"I could go too…" Kalethis mused. He was jumping from one feet to the other, in an apparent intent to get warm. Junre rolled his eyes.

"Go to sleep. You're freezing again. We can talk about it tomorrow. "

"Yes!" Kalethis chuckled. "Tomorrow then!" He disappeared in the direction of the infirmary building with a light pace.

Junre found himself alone again and looked at the moons. It was a clear night and their light reflected on the snow around. The sight looked peaceful.

He saluted some of the guards on night duty on his way to the barracks and he thought about the conversation and the nice evening and night, and for a long time he felt like looking forward for a new dawn, a new day.


End file.
